1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool boxes are provided for receiving tools and include no light device and may not be used as a support for a light device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool boxes.